


Do you think I'll get house points if I act like I care?

by anothertinystory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco likes to annoy the shit out of Hermione, Draco will end up having realisations™, F/M, Hermione hates being told what to do, Hogwarts, bickering is their love language, it's a short story, they work hard for these house points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothertinystory/pseuds/anothertinystory
Summary: »Because whatever regards Hermione Granger may have had for him only seconds before - they quickly diminish at the Professor’s statement. She glares at him again and Draco can’t help but show her a teasing smile. “You’re very welcome, Granger.”«Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger helping each other out in class out of sheer spite.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 107





	1. Someone should take this away from Granger

**Author's Note:**

> *note: I’m not an english native speaker, so please excuse any grammar mistakes. I’ll gladly fix them if you point them out to me.

Draco Malfoy glances around the room, evidently bored. He just finished brewing a potion Professor Slughorn assigned for class. His eyes promptly land on one despairingly looking witch. Her hair is disheveled even more than usual, a slight blush is covering her cheeks and her eyebrows are furrowed. She's frustrated, with the cause for it visibly before her, fume rising from the cauldron. Potions - despite her best efforts, doesn't seem to be Hermione's strongest suit and Draco stops himself from smiling at her defiance.

Behind him, Blaise Zabini starts to observe him and his eyes quickly follow to where Hermione is now silently cursing under her breath. "Maybe you should help her out" he suggests with a slight shrug of his shoulders. It's a preposterous idea, really and Draco is about to spat at his classmate for even suggesting it when from the corner of his eyes he sees Hermione grabbing one of the mushrooms. Her poor attempt at a potion is going to be an actual health risk any minute now.

With an annoyed sigh he stalks over to her desk and in one swift move snatches her wrist away from the cauldron, the mushroom still in her grasp. Her skin is soft and warm. He notices that involuntarily - and despite his better judgment it feels nice. Not that he would ever admit that. Hermione abruptly turns to face him, surprised at the sudden interference. Draco only gives her a dry look.

"You might want to reconsider doing that. Unless of course you want all of us to end up in the hospital wing." Her eyes squint and she gives him her best death glare while freeing her wrist from his grip. "How kind of you, Malfoy" she retorts, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "But I think I can handle myself just fine. I've read the instructions." He scoffs at that and almost contemplates letting her ruin not just her grade but the entire classroom. When she moves once more to add the mushroom however, he reacts quickly by taking it out of her hand entirely. Ignoring her complaints the Slytherin softly shoves her to the side and starts to quarter the ingredient with the knife that lays on the table. He takes one piece and adds it to the cauldron before picking up another ingredient, squeezing its juice into her potion. With a slight 'poof' it changes colour to a scarlett tone and simmers down a little.

Draco barely has time to register the annoyance on Hermione's face turn into surprise and then acknowledgement before Professor Slughorn appears at their side. "Perfect, Mr. Malfoy. I'm glad to see you help out a fellow student. Ten points to Slytherin." With that Slughorn moves back towards the front of the class. The other Slytherins look pleased if not a little surprised at such unexpected praise for the Blonde but Draco barely registers that.

Because whatever regards Hermione Granger may have had for him only seconds before - they quickly diminish at the Professor's statement. She glares at him again and Draco can't help but show her a teasing smile. "You're very welcome, Granger." At that her mood only sours. "I certainly don't need _your_ help, Draco Malfoy." She looks positively furious with him. He can't deny that he likes to be able to stir up intense emotions in her - to tease her but not so much as to degrade her. He's grown out of _that_ and yet he's still on the borderline between good natured teasing and misled insults. Sometimes he's not sure he knows the difference.

Draco takes a step back. "Of course not." He just can't help himself but refrains from saying any more than that. He knows there's no need. She's already riled up enough as is. Instead he fakes an innocent smile and walks back to his desk, feeling Hermione glare deep holes in his back.

Unlike the Gryffindor witch, he’s in a good mood for the remainder of the class. 


	2. Someone should help Malfoy with this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> »He’s baiting her, Hermione realizes. He enjoys this. She can tell by the way his eyes glisten and his mouth slightly curves. Surprisingly, she finds Draco isn’t the only one. She likes this too, despite her better judgement and she mentally curses herself for that.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *note: I’m not an english native speaker, so please excuse any grammar mistakes. I’ll gladly fix them if you point them out to me.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading! ☾

When Hermione Granger arrives at Charms, none of the other students are present yet. Harry and Ron share this class with her but disappeared after lunch to practice for their upcoming quidditch tournament. Hermione, not being particularly interested in the sport, decided to head to the library in the meantime to do some of her homework.

With the lunch break being almost over she now sits at one of the front desks and pulls up her textbook while other students start to appear. Lately she’s a little on edge. Even more than usual. Because when you’re friends with Harry Potter, that feeling always seems to linger. That is the reason why she notices exactly when Draco Malfoy decides to grace the room with his presence. After last weeks potions class she’s still annoyed with him. Not that she usually isn’t. He’s always a git but she doesn’t normally spare him a lot of thoughts.

He takes a seat at the other end of the room but before Hermione can make any more observations about him, Harry and Ron appear at her side. “Mione, you should have seen me during practice! You would have been so proud.” She smiles at her friend and listens as he fills her in on their training session. “You know Ron, if you would put as much effort into your essays as you do into Quidditch, maybe I wouldn’t have to take so much time to correct them for you.” Her voice is stern but her eyes say otherwise. Harry only grins at that.

Professor Flitwick assigns them to perform Drought Charms today. Every student has a glass filled with water on their desk and the task is to make the liquid disappear. For Hermione that is an easy exercise, but not all of her classmates seem to manage as well as her. So when Flitwick calls on Draco Malfoy to perform one, Hermione can’t help but be a little smug at his failed attempt. It reminds her that she still bests him at most subjects and that gives her the reassurance she needs to boldly offer their Professor to show her fellow classmate how it’s done. Draco, of course, is everything but grateful for her input and makes no attempt to hide it. Hermione isn’t fazed though and moves over to his desk while the other students still try their luck, Neville knocking his glass over in the process.

If looks could kill, she thinks, Draco Malfoy probably would have her coffin ready. “Stop wishing for my disappearance and start with the matter at hand, will you?” He raises one eyebrow at that. “I guess you and I will have to disagree on what the matter at hand really is. But I am curious. Are you a Legilimens now, too?” She gives him a disapproving look and slightly shakes her head at his amused tone. “You know, you’re entirely too arrogant for someone who can’t even manage to cast this charm.” She tips the rim of his glass with her wand for emphasis. The Slytherin doesn’t like for her to have the upper hand, she can tell. “Careful, Granger. Or I might cast a very different charm.” At that she fails to bite back a laugh. “With those skills of yours? Sure, I’m terrified already.” Even Vincent Crabbe, who stands next to Draco, barely manages to hide a smile. 

“Honestly, I don’t need your help. Why don’t you annoy someone who actually cares.” Hermione snorts at that. “Oh Malfoy, I _know_ you care. And if only to prove that you’re better than everyone else.” The Slytherin holds her gaze then. “Are we really still talking about me or are you actually referring to yourself right now?”

He’s baiting her, Hermione realizes. He enjoys this. She can tell by the way his eyes glisten and his mouth slightly curves. Surprisingly, she finds Draco isn’t the only one. She likes this too, despite her better judgement and she mentally curses herself for that. So instead of giving him the retort she knows he desperately craves, Hermione takes his hand and draws the motion of the spell in the air with the wand he still holds. “You’ve been doing it too fast earlier. Try it with more reverence.” She half expects him to recoil at that but he merely shoots her a look. She quickly lets go of his hand and this time Draco actually gives it a shot. His eyebrows furrow in concentration.

It’s funny, she thinks. There’s nothing that drives Draco Malfoy quite like the incessant need to prove himself. His pettiness is unmatched. So when he tries this time, she knows he’s going to get it right. Not because he actually cares much for the incantation but because he wants to prove her wrong.

What he doesn’t consider however, is that when he finally manages the casting, it is Hermione that receives praise from Flitwick, not him. “Excellent! Miss Granger, your classmates can call themselves lucky to have you here to help. Don’t you agree, Mr. Malfoy?” She can’t really tell wether the Professor is serious or if he’s mocking the Slytherin. Judging by the look on his face, Draco can’t tell either. “For your exemplary behaviour I award ten points to Gryffindor.” Well, apparently he _is_ serious.

Before the Blonde can make a biting remark, Hermione beats him to it. “You’re _very_ welcome, Malfoy.” The witch is well aware that she’s throwing his own words back at him. Pettiness apparently isn’t only his forte. With a smug smile she returns to where Harry and Ron are, both of them sharing a questioning look. “Why did you even offer to help him?” The Gryffindor merely shrugs and turns her attention back to the lesson.

She’s less on edge for the rest of the day.


	3. Someone should take Malfoy away from Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> »He's doomed, he thinks. There's absolutely no way that he'll live this down if she finds out. If anyone finds out.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *note: I’m not an english native speaker, so please excuse any grammar mistakes. I’ll gladly fix them if you point them out to me.

When Draco Malfoy enters the library, he doesn't exactly have a destination in mind. He's simply wandering around, trying to sort out his traitorous mind. He's doomed, he thinks. There's absolutely no way that he'll live this down if she finds out. If anyone finds out. For a second the Blonde considers his options which unconsciously leads him to halt between the bookshelves. If someone would only come to crucio him. He'd deserve it. Or maybe he could use a slap in the face. _Once again_. Actually - why hasn't anyone tried since? Draco is sure there's at least one person in Hogwarts who's thought about doing it. 

As a Malfoy, he has a hang for the dramatic. He's aware of that but it doesn't stop him from mentally spiraling. In fact, he's so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn't register the cause of his 'impending doom' approaching him. With a stack of books in hand, Hermione Granger is completely unaware of him until he's directly in her way. "Malfoy, would you mind?" Her tone suggests that she really doesn't care wether he minds or not. It has the desired effect though, Draco is shaken out of his reverie and automatically steps aside. He registers a second too late that it's her. There goes his chance at a biting remark.

His eyes follow her as the Gryffindor starts putting the books back to their rightful place with a swift move of her wand. She's been reading literature about potions, he realizes. Slughorn, however, didn't give them any homework.

The memory of their last potions class comes to his mind and that's all it takes to get the Slytherin back on track. "Are you trying to improve your horrendous potions skills, Granger? I'm not sure reading about it will suffice." She doesn't even look at him when she answers. "Why? Are you offering your unnecessary help once again?" He barely suppresses a laugh. "You're humoring me, witch. We both know that it was very much necessary." She turns to him then and smiles. "You seem to care an awful lot about my education for someone who claims to hate me." Her voice is calm and polite but her eyes give her away. "Besides, if there's anyone that needs tutoring, it's _you_. In case you so conveniently forgot." She turns back to the last remaining book in her hand and lets it glide back into place with ease. Draco fakes surprise. "Hold on - Are you volunteering to tutor me? How very Gryffindor of you. Only I’m afraid I wont be able to offer you any house points for that." The corner of her mouth quirks slightly. She’s hiding a smile. “Even if you _could_. I doubt you’d be able to afford my time.” Draco doesn’t even try to contain his laugh. Hermione observes his reaction with a pleased smile.

They're doing it again, he thinks. If only bickering would be considered a talent. He would simply argue his way through the NEWTs. But then again it probably is, when you’re working for the ministry at least.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?", Hermione asks after a moment. The corner of his mouth turns upwards in slight amusement. "I was trying to avoid pesky little Gryffindors from bothering me as usual but luck doesn't seem to be on my side today." He sighs exaggeratedly. The Brunette gives him a pointed look and brushes a strand of hair from her face. His eyes follow the movement. 

“It’s _you_ who started this conversation”, she responds. “Not me.” He leans against one of the shelves. “And now you’re the one who keeps it going.” Draco offers her a teasing smile. “We’re going full circle here, don’t you think?” If he could, he thinks blissfully, he would keep this going all day.

“You didn’t answer the question.” She holds his gaze, her eyes so intense that Draco feels a little overwhelmed. He has to look away in order to formulate a coherent answer. "We’re in a library, Granger. Why would I be here?" He's mocking her but in all honesty the Slytherin doesn’t know the answer either. _What is he doing here? _Hermione looks at him for a long moment and he can’t discern the meaning of it. Sighing, she moves past him towards one of the desks and picks up yet another stack of books from the table. "Fine”, she responds eventually. “Have it your way." With that she stalks away and leaves Draco to himself, dwelling in thoughts he knows he should not have.

_How could he let this happen?_

_He likes her. _

The Slytherin groans in frustration, running a hand through his platinum hair. Eventually he’ll come to terms with the realisation. But in this very moment he truly believes it's going to be the end of him. 

Courage isn't a Slytherin trait after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading! I'm thinking of maybe adding a fourth part because this would make a very open ending but I'm not sure yet. What do you think? ☾


	4. Someone should stop Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> »Draco watches her carefully. "A sickle for your thoughts." That has her glaring at him again. "You're an annoying git, Draco Malfoy." He laughs. "Right back at you, Granger. Right back at you."«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *note: I’m not an english native speaker, so please excuse any grammar mistakes. I’ll gladly fix them if you point them out to me.

It's been three weeks. Three weeks of Draco Malfoy avoiding one particular witch at all costs. It's not fully possible of course. This is Hogwarts after all and they share classes together. But he does his best to ignore her existence.

No comments about her hair, no regards to her swottiness whatsoever. Nothing. As if that could help him. Abstinence, he realizes, only makes him long for her more. He is hyperaware of her when they're in the same room and he steals glances when he thinks she's not paying attention.

That, it turns out, is a big mistake. Because the Gryffindor does pay attention and she's well aware of the change in behaviour from her fellow classmate. Which is why when Draco gets up to leave after McGonagall releases them from their afternoon class, Hermione already awaits him by the door. Ron and Harry stand in the hallway, waiting for their friend. Other students quickly pass by.

"We need to talk, Malfoy." He tries to step around her but she doesn't let him. "There's nothing I have to say to you, Granger." _Liar_. There are at least five different things he would like to say to her. First of all, how dare she be so bloody distracting with her doe eyes and smart wits. "Nonsense. You're being odd lately, even more than usual." Of course she noticed. Draco looks past her, managing to put on a bored expression. He lets a moment pass before he speaks. "Do you think I'll get house points if I act like I care?" She rolls his eyes and momentarily turns towards the direction where the other two Gryffindors are standing. "Go on without me, will you?" Harry gives her a doubtful look, eyes trailing over to Draco. "Are you sure?" Ron merely glares at the Slytherin, not saying a word. Hermione gives them a reassuring nod. "I'll see you later." She turns back around to face him and he watches the two boys leave, not missing how Ron mutters 'arrogant prat' before disappearing around the corner.

They're alone now. Even McGonagall has left through the back door. The Blonde tries to focus on anything but the girl standing in front of him. "Are you planning something?" That has him look at her. She eyes him with suspicion, crossing her arms. He scoffs. "What are you talking about?" "I'm asking if you're plotting something against me. You've been awfully quiet and you avoid me at all costs. It feels like the calm before a storm." That has him astonished. She's nervous because of his behavior towards her.

"Of course you'd think that." Draco sighs in relief. She doesn't know. Thank Merlin. He smirks before bending forward a little, so that he's on eye level with her and almost whispers his next words. "Well, one does not plot a murder out loud, do they?" The Slytherin steps back again with a sly smile. "Now, if you'd excuse me. I have plans to proceed with." He tries to move past her once again but in a split second Hermione has her wand against his chest. His eyebrows rise and he holds his hands up in defence. "Granger, I was joking. I’m not plotting your demise. No need to get violent. " She can be outright terrifying when angry. He would know.

With a frustrated sigh the Gryffindor lowers the wand to her side. Draco watches her carefully. "A sickle for your thoughts." That has her glaring at him again. "You're an annoying git, Draco Malfoy." He laughs. "Right back at you, Granger. Right back at you." She crosses her arms again, visibly on the defence. "Why are you so loathsome?" "I could ask you the same thing", he retorts. The witch gives him an incredulous look. "What have _I_ ever done to you?" He scoffs at that. "Your mere existence is enough to torture me." "Because my blood isn't pure like yours?" Her eyes are challenging him. He doesn't back down though. "Pick whatever reason suits you, Granger. I don’t care." He’s lying, again. Hermione takes a step closer. "I’m sure your father would be disappointed if he knew that you’re speaking to a lowly mudblood." She hits a sore spot with that. He can’t deny the truth of her statement. His father _would_ be disappointed, angry even. 

It takes the Slytherin a moment to find his voice but for once he tells the truth. “Some days, I find that I don’t care.” Hermione is stunned into silence at this confession. They stare at each other for longer than two school rivals should, before the sound of approaching footsteps breaks the spell. "I should go." Draco doesn't give her time to protest, he slips through the door and then he's gone.

Hermione on the other hand stays rooted in her place, more confused than ever.


	5. Someone should look for Malfoy and Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> »She watches his expression soften as he moves towards her again. “What’s going on? Did something happen? Are you alright?” She scans him, as if to check for any signs of physical harm. He smiles miserably. “No, Granger. I’m terrible, all thanks to you.”«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *note: I’m not an english native speaker, so please excuse any grammar mistakes. I’ll gladly fix them if you point them out to me.

The next time Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy exchange more than just lingering glances with each other is one autumn evening, many weeks later. The new term has just started and the young witches and wizards have returned to continue their studies at Hogwarts.

Hermione walks down one of the corridors on the first floor after dinner, when she’s practically ambushed. One minute she’s in the hallway, thinking about a homework assignment and in the next a hand grabs hers to pull her into a storage room. She wants to scream but in the dim light she recognizes the familiar blonde hair of one anxious looking Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy! What on earth…" She doesn’t get to finish her sentence because the Slytherin holds a slender finger to her lips, signaling her to stay quiet. In one swift move he turns to shut the door behind them. 

"Sorry about that." She watches his expression soften as he moves towards her again. "What’s going on? Did something happen? Are you alright?" She scans him, as if to check for any signs of physical harm. He smiles miserably. "No, Granger. I’m terrible, all thanks to you." She frowns at him. "What is that supposed to mean? How is it that you always blame me for your own shortcomings?" His smile doesn’t falter. "Well, who do you expect me to blame? Myself?" Hermione rolls her eyes at him. The sarcasm however, doesn’t hide his nervousness and she starts to wonder how a person can be as contradicting as Draco Malfoy. 

"Why are we here?" Her voice is calm, much calmer than she feels. Draco glances towards the door for a second, as if to check wether someone is coming, before his eyes settle back on her. He opens his mouth to say something, but when nothing comes out, the Slytherin looks away, sighing. Hermione looks at him expectantly, waiting for him to explain. When he doesn’t speak for a while, she loses her patience. "Well then, good evening, Malfoy." 

She turns towards the door when he speaks. "Granger, please." His voice sounds almost pleading, that’s not something she expects from him of all people. The Gryffindor looks over her shoulder, regarding him with a mildly intrigued expression. She turns back around to him then and Draco lets out a breath. "Thank you. Now, as I wanted to explain before you so rudely interrupted–" "Interrupted? You didn’t speak a word for an entire minute." Hermione gives him a look of disapproval. "That’s not the point. The point is that wanted to ask you for a favour." He watches her carefully, waiting for a reaction. Hermione feels like snorting, but she manages to hold it in – _barely_. "What kind of favor?" The Slytherin sighs. "It’s about muggle studies." The look of sheer resignation on his face makes her smirk. Draco Malfoy wants her help for _muggle studies_ \- truly, what a day to be alive. 

"This stupid assignment drives me mad. I did all the research, I even asked a Hufflepuff for help…" At that, she fully bursts out laughing, not holding back anymore. "Oh Malfoy", she finally manages. A single tear rolls down her cheek and she wipes it away, grinning. He looks so frustrated, "It’s not funny, Granger. I really tried. I read all about this television thing." Hermione tries to keep it together, but fails miserably. She can vividly imagine Draco Malfoy trying to understand the technicalities of a TV. He gives her an annoyed look. "Sorry, sorry." She tries to compose herself. "So… What do you expect me to do about it?" "Oh come on, you know all about muggle things. Don’t give me that look." She feigns innocence. "What look?" Draco raises an eyebrow at the attempt. "That smug ‘I'm Hermione Granger and _you_ are an idiot’ look. You’re practically glowing right now." The witch shakes her head, smiling. "I have no idea what you’re talking about." She knows _exactly_ what he’s talking about, of course. 

She’s pushing boundaries, she’s well aware. Draco asking her for help is nothing short of a conspiracy and for muggle studies of all things. He looks away, probably considering to give up and walk away, so she decides to release him from his agony. "Fine", she says. "I’ll help you. You have to answer me one question though. When did you decide to take muggle studies – an _optional_ subject – as one of your classes when you and I both know your aversion towards muggles." He sighs and meets her eyes again. It seems like he expected this question. "I thought it’s best to get to know the enemy first." Hermione gives him a horrified look, which makes him backtrack immediately. "Merlin, Granger! You always seem to come to the conclusion that I’m plotting someones murder." She raises an eyebrow at him. _Why, pray tell, is that?_ She refrains herself from saying anything, however, and instead waits for him to go on."Let’s just say, someone inspired me to reconsider my own upbringing." Hermione shifts. "Who?" Definitely not his family, that’s for sure. 

Draco smiles knowingly. "You, of course." 

She’s astonished to say the least. At a loss for words, she just looks at him with wide eyes. It’s Draco’s turn to be amused now. He watches her and the Brunette feels her pulse quicken. She wants to know why, but instead finds herself asking an entirely different question. "Do your parents know about this?" He slowly shakes his head, a sad smile on his lips. "Not yet. I wasn’t quite ready to have my name burned out of the family tree." His tone is mocking but she knows he’s not entirely joking. Hermione gives him an encouraging smile. "I might not be able to help you with that, but I can definitely help you get an ‘Outstanding‘ on your assignment. Tomorrow afternoon in the library, what do you think?" The Slytherin smirks. "At this pace, Gryffindor might win the house cup solely for your generosity and not because of Dumbledores favouritism towards Potter for a change." She pretends to gape at him. "That’s rich coming from someone who basically bribed himself onto the quidditch team." He laughs at her accusing look. "Touché." 

They smile at each other for a long moment, simply enjoying each others company, before Hermione realises that they are, in fact, still in a storage room. "We should get going before someone starts looking for us." Draco looks towards the door, begrudgingly. "Sure." She puts a hand on his shoulder. "Don’t be too sad. You’ll get to see me tomorrow, after all, where I’ll teach you all about muggle TVs, remember?"

He takes her hand from his shoulder and holds it in his for a moment. The gesture is sweet and Hermione doesn’t feel like moving. The Blonde grins before answering. "I have a feeling you’ll be enjoying this way too much." For a second, she’s not sure wether he’s referring to muggle studies or him holding her hand. When Draco slowly lets go, however, eyes never leaving hers, she knows that it applies to both. Hermione gives him a heartwarming smile, before opening the door. Stepping into the corridor, she looks back at him. "Are you coming, or not?" 

When they part ways that evening, heading for their respective dorms, Hermione decides to ask him one last question. "What exactly did I do for you to break with pureblood traditions?" She tilts her head slightly, eyeing him with genuine curiosity. Draco takes a moment to think about it, before grinning. "I’m not sure. Perhaps you've bewitched me." The Gryffindor blinks several times, processing his words. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He's already moving away from her, when he speaks. "You're smart, Granger. Figure it out." He gives her a knowing smile and with that he's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you to everyone who has been reading this story! I had a lot of fun writing it.   
This story is also available on my tumblr: https://anothertinystory.tumblr.com/
> 
> ☾


End file.
